


D'Argo, Warrior... Princess?

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Argo wants to dress in Earth's warrior's clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'Argo, Warrior... Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** D'Argo, Warrior... Princess?  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John, D'Argo  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** D'Argo wants to dress in Earth's warrior's clothing.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word spirit on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“It’s not that bad.” John did his damnedest to keep a straight face and tried not to look directly at D’Argo.

“We’re on your planet for an hour.” He glared down at his friend. “An hour, John and I look like...”

“What did you tell Chiana?” John spoke through clenched teeth. If he opened his mouth any wider the laughter he was holding in would escape.

“I said warrior clothing.” 

“Well, Xena was a warrior.”

D’Argo growled at him.

“Get in the spirit. She didn’t do it on purpose.”

Peals of laughter echoed through the room at D’Argo’s doubtful look.


End file.
